<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inseparable by mad_hatter_9306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273317">Inseparable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306'>mad_hatter_9306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Sort-Of-AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Muggle-raised Rolf Scamander, Newt and all, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cuz, mostly canon-compliant, not muggle-born, sorry - Freeform, you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny, Rolf, Luna, and Tori are inseparable.</p><p>Only, they're not really. They're actually fairly separable.</p><p>Like the time Tori's parents banned her from seeing them. Or the time Ginny and Luna go to the Department of Mysteries. Or the time Rolf starts volunteering in the owlery, all on his own.</p><p>Meet Team Insep, four kids who must make, strengthen, and renew friendships during the worst war of their lives.</p><p>Edit as of 10/15/20: It's on hiatus. Oops. Sorry. Not abandoned though! I'll come back!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass &amp; Ginny Weasley &amp; Luna Lovegood &amp; Rolf Scamander, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Sort-Of-AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ginny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! It's me again.</p><p>First of all, this is going to be a really long fic. I have a plotline, but I don't really have a chapter count yet. It might go on hiatus partially through. Just so you know.</p><p>Next, this will post every Thursday and Sunday. Hopefully. Probably. I'll try.</p><p>Endgame ships in this are the canon-compliant Hinny, Lovander/Roluna, and Drastoria. However, these won't really come in until the last coupl'a chapters.</p><p>As for what universe this is in. This is in my sort-of-au, which is mostly canon-compliant, except for a few changes that I will make. That means this begins in the year following <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960816/chapters/63107515">Lock and Keye,</a> a Perdrey fic I wrote that I'm fairly proud of.</p><p>Anyways, feedback will make my day and inspire me. Comments, kudos, anything of the sort. Stay safe and enjoy! (Ohmygods, I did it! I found a... a catchphrase, I guess? Yeah, I found a catchphrase. I love my new catchphrase.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny starts her first year at Hogwarts. When on the train, she meets three other first years. They become friends almost instantly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny had been waiting for this moment just about her whole life: the day she finally stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express.</p>
<p>September 1, 1992. She had it marked on her mental calendar since she was old enough to process such thoughts. She had had brothers at Hogwarts almost since she was born; Bill had left for his first year when Ginny was merely thirteen months old.</p>
<p>Ginny had grown up watching her mother do chores with a wave of her wand. She had watched her brothers practice spells in secret, making various objects zip around the room and colorful sparks appear from their wand tips. She had watched them fly around the garden on ancient brooms, tossing balls around and scoring against each other.</p>
<p>And now, Ginny had a wand of her own. And she was ready to use it. Confident, but still nervous, she strode down the corridor of the train, looking for somewhere to sit.</p>
<p>She found a compartment that held a boy with tousled brown hair and two girls with matching long black hair. All three were, like Ginny, already in their robes. Ginny knocked timidly on the compartment's door. "Can I sit here, please?"</p>
<p>They all looked up. "Sure," said the boy.</p>
<p>At the same time, one of the girls looked her over scornfully. "Red hair, brown eyes, and hand-me-down robes to bring it out. You're a blood-traitor Weasley, and you can--"</p>
<p>The other girl swatted the first. "Daphne, don't be rude. Of course you can sit here," she added to Ginny.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled at the second girl and took the vacant seat next to the boy.</p>
<p>As she did so, the first girl, Daphne, stood up. "Well, then, we were just leaving!" She grabbed the hand of the other girl and tugged angrily. "Come on, Astoria."</p>
<p>Astoria didn't budge. "If you don't like her--and I don't see why, she seems nice enough--then you can leave. You can't force me to leave, too, though."</p>
<p>Daphne huffed. "Fine!" And she swept out of the compartment. Ginny relaxed, realizing how tense she had been while watching the exchange.</p>
<p>"Sorry about her," apologized Astoria. "I'm Tori Greengrass."</p>
<p>"Ginny Weasley."</p>
<p>"Rolf Scamander," put in the boy next to Ginny.</p>
<p>"And I'm Luna Lovegood," said a quiet, dreamy voice on Ginny's other side. She looked up to see a blond girl. "May I join you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, 'course you can." Luna sat down next to Tori.</p>
<p>"That girl who left, that was my sister Daphne. She's a second year," explained Tori. "Do any of you have any siblings?"</p>
<p>Rolf and Luna answered no, but Ginny replied, "Yeah, I've got six older brothers."</p>
<p>"Six older brothers? Oh my," Tori said in interest. "Do tell."</p>
<p>"Well, Bill's the oldest. He's a Curse-Breaker, working in Africa right now. Next is Charlie. He's in Romania, working with dragons. Then there's Percy. He's the sixth-year Slytherin prefect. And the twins, Fred and George--oh, look, here they are."</p>
<p>Two identical redheads leaned in. "Hey, Gin," said one.</p>
<p>"Just checkin' up on our baby sister," said the other.</p>
<p>"I see you've made some friends."</p>
<p>"I'm Fred."</p>
<p>"I'm George."</p>
<p>"We've got our own friends to meet."</p>
<p>"Yeah, c'mon, Fred."</p>
<p>"Later, kids!"</p>
<p>"Bye," Ginny called after them as they ran off chuckling. "So, that was the twins. They can be a bit... much if you're not used to them. And then the youngest of my older brothers is Ron. He's a second-year Gryffindor. Huh, weird... I thought he'd've checked up on me by now. He's very protective, you see. Ah, well, not like I'm complaining. And then I'm lucky number seven." She gestured a little wildly, almost hitting Rolf in the face. "Oops, sorry!" They all laughed. Ginny thought, <em>This is nice.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh gosh, please give me feedback. Please. I have three chapters written and zero motivation. But at the same time, I really wanna write this. It's confusing. But comments, kudos, anything of the sort will make my day and probably inspire me. Thank you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four get sorted into their respective houses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, people, sorry I didn't post this on Sunday, like I promised, but... actually, no, I don't have a good excuse. I just didn't post on Sunday. Yeah, that's on me.</p>
<p>I also started working on an original work, and I want to apply to a writing program for high school, so maybe I won't post on Sundays. I will post weekly, though.</p>
<p>School started! I'm rereading a book for Language Arts called "The Silver Sword," by Ian Serraillier. If you like historical fiction and/or WWII, read that, it's really good!</p>
<p>Feedback inspires me! Comments, kudos, anything of the sort. Stay safe and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four first years stared out the window as they saw the huge black silhouette of Hogwarts come into view. They rushed off the train, eager to get closer, to go inside, to explore the castle's hidden mysteries.</p>
<p>A tall, broad man with a thick, bushy beard waved them over, calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!"</p>
<p>Once they had gathered around him, he led them down to a lake, where dozens of four-person rowboats waited. Rolf, Luna, Tori, and Ginny chose a boat. Rolf looked for oars, but found none. "Ev'rybody in a boat?" The giant looked around. Then, with a wave of his pink umbrella, all the boats suddenly moved forward.</p>
<p>Rolf clutched at the side at the sudden movement. He heard Tori giggle quietly and released his grip.</p>
<p>They watched in awe as the boats flew smoothly across the lake. They reached Hogwarts quickly. The giant led them inside, where they met a tall, stern-looking woman in robes of forest green. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat, tight bun, and her sharp black eyes seemed to burn straight into the souls of the young witches and wizards. Rolf felt immediately that she was <em>not</em> someone to cross.</p>
<p>"I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. I am also Deputy Headmistress.</p>
<p>"In just a moment, I will lead you into the Great Hall. There, you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.</p>
<p>"Now, please follow me."</p>
<p>They all trailed behind her as she opened the heavy-looking doors into a large dining hall. There were four long tables, with hundreds of students already seated. There was also a table in front of the hall, where the teachers  sat.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall pulled a scroll from within her robes. She opened it and read, "Avers, Tanya."</p>
<p>A girl stumbled to the front of the blob of students. McGonagall pointed to a stool, which had a hat sitting on it. The girl--Tanya, Rolf assumed--put the hat on as she sat on the stool. Then she let out an audible gasp. Rolf saw the hat twitching. No, that couldn't be possible. It was just Tanya trembling. Right?</p>
<p>The hat tilted backwards, but Rolf was sure he hadn't seen Tanya move. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The voice could only have come from the hat. Rolf squeaked.</p>
<p>After a couple more names were called, Rolf got used to the talking hat. He tuned it out until McGonagall called, "Greengrass, Astoria."</p>
<p>Tori walked slowly up to the stool and picked up the hat. She sat down and put it on. It slipped down over her eyes. A beat, then, "SLYTHERIN!"</p>
<p>Tori slipped off the stool and went to her new table. Rolf's heart sank. From the little that he knew, he was already pretty sure he wouldn't be in Slytherin.</p>
<p>He spaced out again until Luna was summoned up. The hat had barely touched her head when it screeched, "RAVENCLAW!" Rolf was a little sadder. They were in two different houses already.</p>
<p>Not long after, Rolf himself was up next. He straightened his robes a bit, then strode up to the hat. He grabbed it and jammed it firmly onto his head. Then he squeaked again as it started whispering into Rolf's ears.</p>
<p>"My, my. Where to put you? You're clever, yes, that can't be denied. Kind and loyal, a champion of justice! Your values ultimately belong to HUFFLEPUFF!"</p>
<p>Rolf hopped off the stool and handed Professor McGonagall the hat. He walked toward the second table on his left, between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He patiently waited until "Weasley, Ginevra" was sorted into Gryffindor.</p>
<p>The Sorting was concluded when Luke Zimmerman joined Rolf and Tanya at the Hufflepuff table. Rolf was saddened that all four of them were in the four different houses--really, what were the odds?!--but he was determined to find a way that they could still hang out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the typos AO3 thinks I made, aren't actually typos. Stop giving me the little red line! "McGonagall" is a very real name! So is "Hufflepuff!"</p>
<p>The Sorting Hat doesn't sing its song because, as you know, Harry and Ron didn't hear it, so it's not in the book, and I didn't really have the patience to write out a fifteen-stanza poem, that rhymes, no less. So I didn't. Sorry.</p>
<p>My idea of the layout of the Great Hall goes something like this: the professors' table in the front. Then, facing that, with the doors behind you, the four house tables. From left to right: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.</p>
<p>(Argh, I have a headache, and bug bites, and period cramps... ugh.)</p>
<p>Feedback inspires me! Comments, kudos, anything of the sort. Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rolf tells the others about HMNs, and they agree to go to one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, lookit me, posting late again! Ugh, I just wasn’t having that great of a day yesterday. Not that that’s an excuse, but, like... *loud groaning* Ugh, technology. And OneNote. Anybody have any tips on how to use Microsoft 365’s OneNote quickly and easily, on an iPad, with a Zoom call open? ‘Cuz it’s wreaking havoc on my stability.</p><p>Annyyywayys, you don’t want to hear about my hellish experiences with technology. You want to read the story! So! On with the show! Remember, feedback inspires me, comments, kudos, anything of the like. Stay safe and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna was proud of her new house. Ravenclaw: house of some of the finest minds of the wizarding world. Her mom had said that. That thought led her to another reason Luna loved Ravenclaw: her mother. Pandora Porter had been a bronze-and-blue eagle, too.</p><p>Their common room, like the Gryffindors’, was in one of the tall towers. There were tables and desks everywhere. Books covered all sorts of surfaces, and filled the many huge bookshelves lining the walls. There were “stations,” too, art stations, study stations, help stations, and more.</p><p>Their entry was unique: one had to answer a riddle. Gryffindors and Slytherins had passwords, and Hufflepuffs had a picky painting.</p><p>Luna loved every inch of Ravenclaw, excepting one thing. Her new friends were in all the other houses. But that changed with one of Luna’s first classes: double flight with the Hufflepuffs.</p><p>”Luna,” hissed Rolf, who was standing next to her.</p><p>”Hello, Rolf,” she said.</p><p>”Guess what?”</p><p>”You found a magical creature that’s not in your grandfather’s book? Ooh, is it a meergal?”</p><p>”I found a—huh?” Rolf was taken aback by Luna’s abrupt response.</p><p>”You know, a meergal. The ones that look like cats, but have horns and breathe fire.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”A meergal.”</p><p>“What... No, no, that’s not what I wanted to tell you. What I wanted to say is this: Hufflepuff has a movie night every Friday evening!”</p><p>”What’s that?” For once in her life, Luna was confused.</p><p>”A movie? Oh yeah, shoulda known you wouldn’t know about Muggle stuff, your parents are magic. Well, a movie is like a picture that moves and makes sounds, it’s pretty cool.Anyways, the movie night is open to all students. Any year, any house. I was thinking that the four of us could meet up and go to one of those.”</p><p>”That’s a wonderful idea, Rolf! Of course we should do it. I’ll tell Ginny, you tell Tori.”</p><p>”Good.”</p><p>”Quiet!” Madam Hooch, the Quidditch instructor, snapped.</p><p>Luna and Rolf nodded at each other, and resumed trying to summon their brooms.</p><p>Not too long after, Luna had Charms with Ginny.</p><p>”Hey, Luna,” greeted the redhead.</p><p>”Hello, Ginny,” returned the blond.</p><p>”Hey didja hear about the Hufflepuff Movie Nights?”</p><p>“Yes. Rolf and I think we should all attend together.”</p><p>”Perfect, that’s just what I was thinking.”</p><p>”Rolf said he’d tell Tori about it.”</p><p>”Girls, please pay attention,” came the high-pitched voice of tiny Professor Flitwick.</p><p>The next few days passed slowly for the four friends, who were excited for the movie night. Finally, six o’clock Friday night came, and Rolf left his common room to find the other three. Ginny and Luna were waiting together at the foot of one of the spiraling tower staircases.</p><p>Rolf started making his way toward the Slytherin dorms to find Tori, but Ginny stopped him. “I asked my brother Percy, he’s a Slytherin, to escort her down. Apparently, movie nights are his date nights with his girlfriend. Ugh, I hope they don’t <em>snog</em>!” She looked positively disgusted by the mere idea.</p><p>Luna followed Ginny and Rolf back to the Hufflepuff common room. She looked around the hallways at the marvelous paintings that hung on the walls, and the ghosts that floated through them. Then, Rolf turned down a corridor, and the three of them saw a painting hanging open. A girl with black hair waited outside the entrance. “Tori!” Ginny called, running forward to meet her friend.</p><p>“Hey guys!” A smile broke out on Tori’s face when she saw the other three.</p><p>”Hello,” said Luna.</p><p>”Hey, Tori,” Rolf said, then he led them inside the common room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha, needless to say, Rolf is much better than Alex at explaining movies. (If you don’t get that, read “Lock and Keye.” I’m sorry I keep bringing it up—lol, no I’m not—but I’m super-proud of it.)</p><p>Real quick, I just wanna promise that this will sometimes be late, but it’s currently highly improbable that it’ll be abandoned. It’s gonna take a while, but I’m determined to finish this story.</p><p>Feedback inspires me, comments, kudos, all that good stuff. Stay safe, people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just an author's note. You'll see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh gosh.</p><p>Oh, jeeze.</p><p>Hoooooo boy!</p><p>Welcome to my very first this-is-officially-on-hiatus-fanfic! *winces in expectation for negative reaction* *remembers that you guys won't see this until later and most of you are too nice to actually say how angry you are at me*</p><p>Anyways! As of 3:00 am, Friday, October 15th, 2020 AD, "Inseparable" is officially on an indefinite hiatus. It's been like a month since I actually wrote anything, and I'm sosososososososososososososo sorry! Plz plz plz forgive me! I love this fandom so much, I love the idea for this so much, I love these characters so much (especially the under-appreciated, imo, Astoria and Rolf, but that's beside the point), I love everything about this fic! But I'm just not motivated to finish it. School started a month ago, and with the <em>circumstances,</em> it's pretty tricky. Idk about everyone else, but I am 100% online at my "new" school. They changed the names of like half the schools in my county! I liked the name "Stonewall Middle." But nope! Now I have to go to "Unity Braxton Middle." Ugh. I mean, sure, I get their reasoning, but, like, Stonewall Jackson was a pretty cool guy! <em>I</em> think. Aaaand I'm digressing again. On the topic of school, there's actually another school-related reason I'm putting this on hiatus: I've gotta create a writing portfolio, of <em>original works</em>, for my high school application! Which, honestly, I'm pretty confident about, but, like, I'm quickly losing that confidence, and the deadline draws ever nearer, and I think I've started having mild anxiety attacks (and, yes, I know how serious an issue they are, no, I'm not joking. They involve me stressing about the impending doom that is my severe lack of writing. Seriously though, I'm like fourteen, I don't need that, I'm also a perfectionist, and I feel too old for my age atm. I'm waiting to grow into my age lol). And I'm sorely off track, I'm sorry. You don't want to hear me--read me ramble about my high school application! You're here for the story, and I'm sososo sorry I can't oblige.</p><p>The final (main) reason that this is going on hiatus is that I've switched fandoms. It was actually Newsies for a while, wrote a couple oneshots, but I haven't posted 'em yet, they're cooped up in my notebook 'cuz I'm a procrastinatin' perfectionist! But now it's Sanders Sides. I'm going to start a (short) multichapter fic called "Roots," I'll hyperlink it, maybe, when I post it. I have a schedule planned out for that one, so I've got hope. But, yeah, that's for Sanders Sides. If you haven't heard of Sanders Sides, I highly recommend that you check it out! It's on youtube. It's about this guy named Thomas Sanders, maybe you've heard of him? And he works out moral dilemmas in his living room with the personifications of the different aspects of his personality. And there's a sassy snarky sneaky snakey snek boi and honestly I've got a slight addiction. To the snek boi. Watch the thing, you'll like him too.</p><p>So, yeah! TL;DR: This fic is officially on an indefinite hiatus, and I'm starting a new one! And Sanders Sides.</p><p>Ok. Lovely. That's that, and we can all go to bed.</p><p>Or not. 'Cuz I just remembered... I've got a tumblr! Here's the link:</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aheroofolympus</p><p>And I got distracted scrolling thorough it when I went to to tumblr to copy-and-paste the link, so, great, now I feel kinda self-conscious about my art, but WHAT-FUCKING-EVER I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE. I CAME TO THIS SITE TO READ ABOUT ONE (1) SASSY SNARKY SNEK BOI, AND I GOT SIDETRACKED INTO WRITING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND THEN SIDETRACKED INTO TUMBLR AND OH FUck I still had all caps on. And... I cuss now? So... yeah? 'Kay. Hiatus. Sanders Sides. Tumblr. I'm through here.</p><p>'Night peeps! Come talk 2 me on tumblr 'cuz I'm so fcking lonely. Also, could use a beta reader? Maybe? Someone to just be my new friend and impartially read whatever the hell I write, please? And thank you? (Agh, too many question marks!) K. Later. 'Hatter out, guys. (God I need a good outro.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>